


Sparks Fly

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is an EO/Destiel AU. I've never done a complete AU with EO before. Elliot is a firefighter, and Olivia is just out of high school. They meet in a Starbucks in Lawrence, Kansas. There will be no characters from SVU after season 12, I stopped watching when there was no more Elliot. This has some angst from the get go, but I swear, I am going to try and keep that light.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/OFC, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Elliot Stabler/Olivia Benson, John Winchester/Jody Mills, Sam Winchester/Jo Harvelle





	Sparks Fly

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ SVU  _ **_and_ ** _ SPN  _ **_do not belong to me. I haven’t had an idea for EO in years. So this is because of Chriska. This is a completely AU fic, which I’ve never done for EO before. Elliot is a fireman, young. Olivia is just out of high school and not sure what she wants to do with her life. I’ve crossed this over with_ ** _ SPN  _ **_just because partly because there are some_ ** _ SVU  _ **_characters I don’t write for, and two, I like firefighter!Dean. Olivia and Elliot meet at a Starbucks near the station. This will have no_ ** _ SVU  _ **_characters after season 12, btw._ **

Sparks Fly

By Julia 

Lawrence, Kansas, was so small. Olivia Benson hated it here. If it weren’t for her best friend Casey Novak, she’d be out of there. Plus, she didn’t really have a plan for what she was going to do for the rest of her life. And it was far away from her mother, Serena Benson, who was living in New York. Olivia and Casey shared an apartment right down the street from the firestation and the only Starbucks in town. She was living off a trust her grandmother had set up for her. Casey was going to community college. She was going for forensic classes. Olivia was at the current moment, heading to get some coffee. Then she was supposed to get some groceries. Olivia joined the queue. The line was always out the door this time of the morning. Olivia fiddled with her phone as she waited. Then her brown eyes fell on the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. Then her eyes settled on the face that held them. He was gorgeous. So gorgeous that he took Olivia’s breath away. She tried to say hi. 

Elliot Stabler set his blue eyes on the tall, olive skinned girl in front of him. She was gorgeous. A sly smile crossed his features as he sipped his coffee. She was trying to say hi. He was in his summer uniform, he was on his way to the station. “I’m Elliot.” He said, offering his hand to her. She shook it, and managed to say that her name was Olivia. “Oh, Olivia. That’s a beautiful name.” Elliot gave her his widest smile. “I’m on my way to work, obvs, but if you want, I could give you my number? Because I don’t know about you, but I feel like I really want to get to know you.” Elliot reached out and handed her his phone. “Put your number in?” He asked, giving her a sly wink. 

She blushed and Olivia nodded. She put her cell digits in. “It’s… I do want to get to know you too.” She said, her voice a bit stronger now. She handed his phone back. Olivia ran a hand through her chin length brown hair. “Call or text me when you get a chance. It’s so nice to meet you, Elliot.” She said, and he lifted her hand, giving it a kiss. The blush on her cheeks flushed deeper and he headed off with a wave. Olivia pulled up Casey’s number to call her. She had a good ten minutes before she’d get to the door as it is. She bounced on her feet as she waited for her best friend’s voice to sound in her ear. When it did, Olivia was bursting with excitement. “Case, I just met the hottest guy. Elliot. He’s a  _ fireman _ .” She said, a bit breathlessly. 

This was news. Olivia hadn’t had a boyfriend for two years. She hadn’t even lost her virginity. “Really?” Casey asked, she was working on some homework. Casey was set up at the library at school. Her friend Sam Winchester was going to be joining her soon. He too, was in forensic classes. He was still in high school, he was doing the college classes thing for extra credit. Casey tried to focus on what Liv was saying. “You’ve got nothing to lose, Livvy. You should definitely try and get to know this guy.” Casey told her. “Wait. He’s a firefighter? I bet he knows Dean, Sam’s older brother.” She had met Dean and his husband Castiel a few times. They were nice guys and an adorable couple. “I could ask Dean about him.” Olivia had met Dean and Sam too, and got along with both of them. “If he’s Dean approved you’re golden.” They spoke a bit more, and then Olivia had to get her coffee. Casey called Dean almost immediately, wanting to be done before Sam got there. She didn’t know why that felt like the right idea, but it did. She jotted notes as she waited for him to pick up. When he did, with a “Hey, Novak”, she grinned. “Hey, Winchester.” She said. Oddly enough, she and Cas were distant cousins. His maiden name was Novak. “I need to ask you about one of your co-workers, Elliot.” He laughed, and asked if she had a crush on him. “No, Olivia just met him.  _ She  _ does.” Casey wasn’t even sure if she liked men. She had slept with a few, but never dated one. “What do you think of him? Is he a good guy?” Casey waited on pins and needles. Dean was seemingly giving this some thought, he didn’t give an answer right away. 

“Um, yeah. Although Liv should know he’s got a crazy ex, Kathy.” Dean was just getting home from a three day shift. His husband Cas had already left for his college classes. Dean toed off his sneakers and went to the kitchen. He was going to eat the breakfast he’d picked up at the diner his sort of uncle Rufus Turner ran. “She is kind of stalking him, and he won’t call the cops.” Elliot was being stubborn on that point if you asked Dean. He would’ve called the cops. He had a good advantage, though, his mother was the sheriff. Dean sat down at their small kitchen table. “You should tell Liv that, she oughta know if she’s going to get involved with El.”

Casey smiled at Sam as he joined her. “Like, how bad is she? Does Liv need to worry about her safety?” She asked. Casey was prepared to keep Olivia safe, and if that ex was going to hurt her, Casey wasn’t going to let her get anywhere with Elliot. “Because Liv’s never really been in love. She hasn’t had sex yet. She sounded  _ really  _ excited about him. I can’t let her get hurt. She’s like a sister to me. We’ve been through a lot together.” Casey was going to do her damnedest to keep her best friend safe. Casey had found out she was bisexual over Olivia. She’d had a huge crush on her for awhile. Now she was over it, and they were still best friends. “I don’t want her to get hurt.” 

Looking up from his breakfast, he heard his husband come in. Dean reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him before he replied to Casey. “I’m not sure. She doesn’t seem to be focused on anyone but El. Hr’s had a couple of dates since they split, and she didn’t go after them. So it’s hard to tell. But Elliot won’t let anything happen to Olivia. And you know Cas and I won’t.” Dean didn’t know how Liv and Elliot hadn’t met before now, actually. They knew people in common. “You gotta warn her, Case. Elliot’s not necessarily looking for a relationship. He might just be going for a fling.” Dean knew that Olivia wasn’t going to be down for that. They spoke a bit more, and then they hung up. Dean looked at his husband. “Why are you home, babe?” 

“I decided I wanted to see you today.” Cas told him, leaning down to kiss him. He put his bag down and moved to join Dean at the table. He sipped his coffee. “Who is interested in who?” He asked, and Dean went through what Casey had told him on the phone. Cas was surprised. “I’m surprised it took them as long to meet.” He said, as Dean agreed and stuffed more bacon in his mouth. Cas had given him lectures about having too much of it. Dean was Dean, though, and ate it anyway. Every Sunday, when they got to John’s, Dean and Sam’s father, bacon was always out in force. Their sister Callie was always the one cooking. It was the big family breakfast. Since Dean and Cas finally had their own place, they’d come up with this. Cas had been glad. Most of his family was gone, and Cas didn’t really get along with the ones alive. 

Later that evening, Olivia was on the couch, feet up, food out in front of her (Chinese) and Netflix pulled up. Casey was out with Sam and his sister. Olivia heard the buzzer for their place, and when she opened the door, Elliot was standing there. He was holding a couple of pizzas and a bottle of what looked like wine. Olivia’s eyebrow arched as she looked at him. “Wine with pizza?” She asked, stepping back to let him in. “And I got some Chinese.” She didn’t mind one bit that he’d come over. Even with her wearing a pair of NYPD sweatpants and a tee shirt. Her light brown highlighted hair fell around her chin. Elliot wasn’t dressed as casually as she was, but not fancily either. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and a Daughtry concert tee. “Great band.” Olivia said, crossing to the cupboards to get wine glasses and paper plates. She came back, and a sly grin had come over his features. She moved and sat back down, Elliot had sat down in the armchair by the couch. She felt a pang of disappointment he’d not joined her on the couch, but she didn’t let it show. Olivia handed the glasses and a cork screw to Elliot, their fingers brushing together. A blush covered her cheeks. She blushed more as she noticed that she was red in the face. She sat on the couch again, and reached for the box of chicken fried rice, picking up the chopsticks. “I’m glad to see you.” Her voice was shy. 

Lifting her glass and pouring wine into it, Elliot flashed his pearly white smile at her. “Yeah, I thought I’d drop by. Casey told me you were home.” He filled his own glass before opening one of the pizza boxes. “As for the food, you’ll have some leftovers for later in the week.” Elliot said, shrugging. “And yeah, Daughtry is my favorite band.” He was glad Olivia liked them, too. “Sorry I didn’t text first. I thought stopping by would be more fun.” He bit into his slice of pizza, and she was smiling at him. Elliot really liked her. He wasn’t usually a go on good vibes kind of guy, but he did get them from Olivia. She seemed like she liked him, too. “I really like you, Livvy.” Elliot told her, and he watched her face turn red. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. They both took bites of their food. Their gazes stayed on each other. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I don’t want to rush things. I’ve never had a girlfriend before. I don’t sleep around. In fact, I’ve never even slept with a girl.” Her eyes widened with shock. “I’ve always wanted it to be with someone I really care about.” Elliot reached for another slice of pizza. Olivia was watching him as he ate, waiting for him to finish speaking. He took a huge bite before he said anything more. “I asked Dean about you. I wasn’t trying to be creepy, I swear. I just wanted to know some things about you because I like you. I want to be able to give you stuff you like, and take you on dates that you’d like to go on.” Elliot brushed a hand through his brown hair, raking it up a bit. 

“You’re a 21 year old virgin?” She asked, but in surprise and pleasure. She leaned to look at him more closely. “I’ve never slept with anyone, either. I also haven’t had a boyfriend.” Olivia didn’t like to believe in fate, it was too Pollyanna. But it felt like maybe she and Elliot were  _ supposed _ to meet. Before she knew what she was doing, she was on the arm of the chair, and leaning down to kiss him. He kissed back, and Olivia could taste pizza on his tongue. He pulled her down onto his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms were snaked around her waist, and they kissed deeply. Shivers went down Olivia’s spine. She broke the kiss to breathe. “Wow.” She said, breathlessly. 

Looking into those melted chocolate eyes, Elliot had to agree. “Yeah, wow.” He agreed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. “What are you doing here in this town? Your mom lives in New York. You could be there. This place is so small we hardly get any fires.” Elliot hadn’t even been out on a fire run in a month. She was looking back at him, her fingers playing in the hair at the nape of his neck. Elliot lifted her tee shirt a bit an stroked the small of her back. She shivered again. Elliot hadn’t expected this when he’d come over. He loved feeling her bare skin. It was so soft. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad that you’re here. But I just wonder why.” He was also worried that she might leave one day. Elliot couldn’t handle that. 

That was a very loaded question. She didn’t want to talk about her past. Olivia’s left hand moved down and was over El’s heart, feeling it beating. She could feel tears brushing in her eyes. But if he wanted to know, she would tell him. She took a long beat before she started speaking. “I’m here because Case asked me to come here with her. And my mom wanted to get out of Kansas. She chose NYC.” She had to take a long sip of wine then, she’d always been careful, since her mother was an alcoholic. She then started again. “My mom was attacked. I’m the product of rape. She… it’s hard for her to forget about it seeing me all of the time. So, I came here with Casey. I’ve got a trust from my mom’s mom.” 

Whatever Elliot had thought she would say, it wasn’t that. He leaned out and kissed her cheeks, kissing her tears away. “I’m so sorry that I brought all of this up for you.” Elliot told her. She buried her head in his chest, and he stroked her back. He wanted to ask if the guy had been caught, but he didn’t want to upset her further. They sat like that for awhile, El doing his best to comfort her. She clung to him tightly. Elliot really wanted to kill the guy who had done this to her mother. He wished that he could do something more for her than he was doing now. Elliot knew though, without a doubt, that this was the girl for him. They were going to be together forever, he just knew it. It was a strange feeling. 

Meanwhile, Dean, Cas, and Dean’s baby sister Callie were hanging out at Dean and Cas’. Pizza boxes littered the room, as did beer bottles and wine cooler bottles. Callie wasn’t a fan of beer. Dean was  _ very _ drunk, they had been playing that insane drinking game from  _ New Girl _ . Dean wasn’t very good at it. He always was the Nick of the group. Charlie Bradbury, a friend of theirs, and Callie’s secret crush, was on her way over with more booze. She wasn’t of age yet, but she had her ways. Dean hoped Callie was going to do something and ask Charlie out already. He groaned as he had to chug again. 

This is when the front door opened, and Charlie came in. A grin had filled her adorable face as she brandished the booze she’d brought with her. She set it down with the other drinks and pulled out a Mike’s Hard and chugged it, so she could catch up. She climbed on top of the kitchen chair closest to her. The floor was lava. If you fell into it, you were out. They sometimes played teams, but not today. It was watch out for yourself. Charlie was surprised that Sam and Jo weren’t here, but then it occurred to her that John and Ellen, Jo’s mom, would probably kill them both if they knew. Jo liked to break rules, but Sam tried not to. 

Cas waved at her from the couch. “Dean’s the drunkest.” He told her, eyebrow wiggling. Dean always got the most questions wrong, but he was the most agile when it came to avoiding the ‘lava’. Cas wished he could move as well as Dean physically. It didn’t help that Dean had taken karate classes since he was five.  _ And  _ he was a firefighter. Cas was a writer, he worked for the town newspaper while working on a novel in between classes. Cas was working on a young adult novel about himself and Dean. He almost lost focus as the next question was shouted out. Cas got it wrong, and had to take three shots of peach schnapps. He was getting sloppy. Good thing he wasn’t moving from the couch. You only got to move if you got the question right. He was nearly knocked over as his husband clamored onto the couch next to him. Dean immediately grabbed him and kissed him, sloppily. Cas laughed into the kiss, he loved drunk Dean. He watched as Charlie and Callie erupted into giggles as they navigated the kitchen chairs. Dean was busy kissing all over Cas’ neck, and his hand was palming Cas through his jeans. Cas moaned. He should be stopping him, the game was supposed to still be going. Dean’s mouth was doing things to him that were hitting a lot of his spots, and so he found himself helpless and out of control. Dean pressed closer, and Cas could feel himself getting hard, despite being hammered. He let Dean grope him, ignoring protestations of Callie and Charlie, still trying to play. 

The following day, around noon, a naked Dean woke up to his cell phone buzzing. Groggily, he reached for it. “Dean Winchester.” He said, and froze, it was a nurse asking him if he was Castiel Winchester’s next of kin. Dean was immediately awake, and sat up. He asked what happened, and was told there had been a car accident, the other passenger Elliot Stabler was also in critical condition. Dean swallowed past the lump in his throat. After they’d told him what they could, Dean promised he’d be there, and they hung up. Dean’s eyes were full of tears, but his fumbling hands managed to hit the number to call Casey to let her know, so she could be there for Elliot. Dean’s own family would know about Cas, Jody would have called already. She’d have it taken care of. Dean didn’t get anything from Casey, just her voicemail. He left her an urgent message and ran t get cleaned up and dressed as quickly as he could. Cas was in the ICU, and Dean wasn’t mentally prepared for this. He sank to a sitting position against the wall, and let the tears loose. He buried his head in his hands and he was just sobbing. The door opened, bringing Sam. Dean lifted his head, but he couldn’t stop crying. Sam crossed the room to him and Dean was sobbing on Sam’s shoulder, and he cried harder as it came to him that Sam had come to take him to the hospital. Dean was in no position to drive, and he was grateful for Sammy. 

The ICU was packed. That was unusual for Lawrence. Before Dean could ask where Cas was, Olivia came flying at him with a huge hug. Dean hugged her back as tightly as he could. Dean registered that Elliot had been in the car, too. He took a deep breath, and stepped back to look her in the eyes. “Is El going to be okay?” Dean  _ couldn’t _ talk about Cas, his eyes were filling with tears at the thought of him. He managed not to cry, but his chin was trembling. “Please, I can’t talk about… just tell me about Elliot.” He said, a hand going through his brown hair. It fell right back where it had been. His hand went to his stomach. He was starting to feel nauseous. Cas  _ had _ to be okay. He was on the verge of losing it. 

When Dean asked about Elliot, Olivia’s eyes filled with tears. Sam leaned to give her a hug too, and she briefly wondered why Jo wasn’t here. Casey was on her way, she’d gotten both of Olivia and Dean’s messages. She reached out and laced her fingers with Dean’s. “He’s okay. Or rather, he’s conscious. He’s banged up, and he’s got a slight concussion. His leg is broken. They won’t let me see him, even though he told nurses I’m his girlfriend.” Her face colored at this, even though it was true. Dean gave her a small grin. It made her blush more. “He’s going to be okay though.” She lost her breath at the thought of losing him, and her brown eyes filled with tears. Her knees started to wobble. “I love him, Dean. I know it’s crazy. But I do, I love him so much.” 

Sam’s arms went around Olivia and helped her to a chair. Dean leaned to kiss her cheek, and then he had to go and find out about his husband. Dean went up to the nurses’ station. “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m here about my husband, Castiel Winchester.” He was thinking the worst, and ready to be told that he couldn’t go back to see him. It wasn’t hugely likely, since Dean’s mother was the sheriff, but you could just never know. “I was told he was in a car accident? And he’s here in the ICU?” He asked, and his heart was pounding out of his chest as the nurse told him she would take him to Cas’ room. She warned Dean that Cas was still unconscious, and when he woke, he might have amnesia or brain damage. Both of his legs were broken, and his face was covered in bruises and lacerations. The driver of the other car was dead. Dean was relieved, he wouldn’t have to go after the guy with a tire iron and rough him up. Dean would die to protect Cas, and that included killing someone who had hurt him. His breath left him in one fell swoop as they got to his husband’s room. Cas looked so  _ broken _ , and Dean had to use all of his strength to walk up to Cas’ bed. Miraculously, Cas’ arms seemed to be unharmed. The nurse checked Cas’ vitals and then left them alone. Dean tugged up one of the chairs next to Cas’ bed. He laced his fingers with Cas’ tightly and squeezed. 

“Babe, you’ve  _ got  _ to wake up.” Dean said, his voice rough and quiet, and his thumb was stroking the back of Cas’ hand. “Please, baby, for me.” He pleaded, his tone still rough as sandpaper. His eyes took in his broken shell of a husband, and his eyes filled with tears. He held onto his hand and squeezed it tightly as he really began to cry. He couldn’t stop, they drifted off his chin and onto his Henley. Dean had always thought that he’d be the one who was in the hospital bed for his job, even with there being little fires in town. This wasn’t the way that this was supposed to go. “Cas, I can’t do this without you. You  _ have _ to come back to me.” Dean’s voice was broken, and he couldn’t stop crying. 

Across the hall, Olivia was finally with Elliot. Sam had threatened to get his sheriff mother to come and intervene, and then Olivia was whisked into Elliot’s ICU room. She had immediately ran for him, and they had hugged as tightly as Elliot could handle. Then she sank into the seat by his bed, her hand sliding into his without even thinking. He had spent the night with her before, but they had only slept. Olivia had never felt so safe before. Elliot had had his arms around her, and she had known that nothing could get to her. He tugged her back in, wanting a kiss. She obliged, and then sat back again. Her chocolate brown eyes were filling with tears. “I was so scared I’d lost you forever.” Her voice was quiet, and she forced herself to meet his striking blue eyes. 

Elliot’s own eyes were a bit misty now. He did his best to squeeze her fingers tightly. They had given up all pretense. They were  _ together _ . They were in love. That was it. They were each other’s soulmates and forever was how long they planned to be together. Most of the town was going to talk, parts of Lawrence were still old fashioned, but Elliot didn’t care. And it was apparent Olivia felt the same. He looked at her, wiping tears off her face. He cupped her jaw with his free hand. “I love you, Livvy. I’m not going anywhere.” He couldn’t imagine any scenario in which he would do anything to hurt her. He squeezed her hand again, and fresh tears spilled. “Don’t cry, Liv.” 

With Elliot’s rough and sexy voice comforting her, Olivia took a few deep breaths and wiped her cheeks with her free hand. She clung to him tightly. She couldn’t let him go. “I love you, too.” She managed to say, she had a lump in her throat. She hated to see him this way. “I have to stay with you tonight, make sure you don’t fall asleep.” She couldn’t lose him. Olivia’s mother’s rapist had never been caught, and her whole life she’d been in fear of him finding out about her. That had been a draw of Lawrence, it was so far from New York. It would be harder to find her. She had expressed these fears to Elliot, the only other person she’d told was Casey. “You aren’t dying on my watch, Stabler.” 

That touched him, but he already knew it was a done deal. “Yeah, I knew you’d be staying. I told them that you would.” Elliot agreed. He looked at Olivia. She was still sniffling. He gave her a soft look. “Livvy, I’m okay. Don’t cry okay? I promise, I’m not going anywhere.” Elliot knew that this was going to continue to be an issue, since he was a firefighter. Although in Lawrence, most of their calls were for animals stuck in trees. He reached out and tugged her closer, and pressed his lips to hers. She shivered, but kissed him back. When they broke to breathe, his blue eyes met her brown ones. “You don’t have to worry about me.” He told her. He really hoped she would believe it. He wasn’t going to do anything to hurt her. 

She wanted to believe him. Olivia  _ did _ , however, believe that he believed it. Leaning down, she kissed him again. “I love you, you idjit.” She said, using Dean’s uncle Bobby’s word, and she gave him a soft bump on the arm. A sly smile played on his lips. “If they’ll let me, I’m not going anywhere tonight.” Her heart broke as she thought of Cas, who wasn’t awake yet. Dean had to be losing his mind. Olivia was going to ask what exactly happened, but she decided to not. In case it upset him. She held onto his hand tightly, squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. “I’m not going anywhere, either.” Olivia told him. She loved him. Fiercely. It should scare her, but it didn’t. Sometimes, you just  _ knew _ . And she knew that Elliot felt the same way about her that she did him. It filled her with so much happiness, that should scare her, too. 

_ Two months later _

Dean was on his way to the hospital. Cas hadn’t woken up yet. The doctors had told him that if/when Cas woke up, he might be brain damaged, or have lost his memories. Dean was trying to have hope. Dean came as often as he could to read to Cas. He was off today, so he was going to hang out here. When he got to his husband’s room, he found Sam there, eating his breakfast and filling Cas in on things that had gone down with the family the past few days. Jo was knitting Cas a sweater. Dean had been surprised that Jo even knew  _ how _ to knit. Dean leaned to kiss Cas’ lips, and said, “Hi, baby, I’m here to read you some  _ Mortal Instruments _ .” Cas loved just about any book. 

Looking up at his older brother, Sam finished his egg white omelette. “Hey, bro.” He said, and Dean moved to get a chair to sit on. He eyed Dean. Dean’s mood was very hard to figure out. Sam knew how hard Dean was taking this. He practically  _ lived _ at the hospital when he wasn’t working. Sam knew that there was a good chance of Cas not waking up, even if none of them had said it out loud. Sam knew that his big brother couldn’t handle that. He was determined to have hope. Sam didn’t think that was a bad thing, though. Cas might still wake up. He moved to throw away his trash and picked up his iced capp from Tim Horton’s. “I’ve got to head to class. Promise me you’ll call someone if you need to.” Sam knew it meant nothing, Dean wouldn’t. He was just so stubborn that way. 

Grumbling that he would, Dean thanked Sam for stopping by to see Cas. Then he pulled out  _ City of Ashes  _ and Dean knew Sam would get he was done talking. He opened the book and began to read to his husband. He read nonstop for about an hour. Then he had to get some water. As he stepped out to go to the nurses’ station, he saw Casey walking up, carrying takeout from Taco Bell. In the drink carrier, were two Baja Blast smoothies. Dean gave her a huge grin. “I love you so much right now, Novak.” He said, as she got closer and he hugged her. “You’re a lifesaver.” He led them to Cas’ room, and they moved to put the food on the table in the corner of the room. Dean tore into his soft tacos, and gave Casey a pleased look. She was used to the way Dean ate. He was chewing and didn’t talk more for a few more minutes. “Seriously, girl, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Dean knew Casey was lonely, Olivia had been at El’s more often than not. Dean wasn’t going to be surprised at all when they moved in together. “You doing okay?” He asked, before she could ask the same of him. Dean didn’t want to talk about how he was. Dean was doing his best to keep it all in. Dean didn’t want to have to go into it. Because then he wouldn’t have to think about how it had been two months, and Cas hadn’t woken up just yet. The longer he was in the coma, the less likely he’d wake up. Dean couldn’t even  _ think  _ about Cas not waking up. Because Dean couldn’t live without his husband. He just  _ couldn’t _ . It was unbearable to even  _ think _ about it. Dean reached for some nacho fries and the cheese. “El and Livvy living together yet?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He dunked a fry in the cheese. 

“Probably.” Casey replied, her eyes rolling. She got why Dean was bringing this up. He didn’t want to talk about how he was doing. Dean refused to talk about Cas in any serious way. Casey didn’t want to force him. He moved to open one of her own tacos. She took a bite and then sipped her smoothie. Casey turned to look at Cas, who looked scarily peaceful. She only kept her eyes on bim briefly, she didn’t want to upset Dean. She took another bite of her taco. “I hardly see her anymore. I’m glad that she’s happy though. And El’s treating her like a queen.” Casey wasn’t at all jealous. She truly was happy for her friend. “I’m going to need a new roommate when she moves out, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Casey opened another taco. “Dean. I know you don’t want to talk about Cas, but you have to think about it. He’s been like this for two months. No one wants to see him die. But you won’t talk about him at all. I know that you’re trying to be positive, but he might.” She broke off, as Cas’ eyes began to flutter. “Cas?” Casey asked, Dean’s eyes were filled with tears. He seemed speechless. His eyes opened all the way, and Cas looked at them both with eyes struggling against the bright lights. He murmured Dean’s name, and Casey’s own eyes brushed with tears as Dean moved to Cas, brushing his lips with his own, his hand brushing through Cas’ longer hair. Casey watched as Cas pulled back to look at Dean. His healing arm reached up and brushed teats off Dean’s cheeks. It was a miracle. 

Dean’s green eyes were full of tears. “Oh, Cas.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He kissed him again, and caressed Cas’ cheek. “You’ve been out for two months.” Dean told him, and moved to sit on the bed with him. Cas’ cuts, bruises, and broken bones had healed. He’d have to be careful walking, though, since he’d been in a bed for two months. He cupped Cas’ jaw. Casey told him she’d be back, and left them alone. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “I was so scared.” Dean told him, his voice wobbling. He couldn’t stop the tears. “I love you so much.” Dean told him, and buried his head in Cas’ neck, taking a deep sniff. He still smelled like Cas, underneath the hospital soap smell. Dean pressed some kisses there as he hung onto Cas as tightly as he could. 

This was incredibly insane. Cas didn’t remember the crash. “Is…. is Elliot okay?” Cas asked, hoping that he would be. Cas knew Olivia would be crushed if something had happened to him. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s mop of brown hair and Dean told him that Elliot was okay, and he and Olivia were doing just fine. Cas murmured a good, and then hugged Dean tighter to him. He felt sore from the talk of movement, but he knew they’d make him do PT once they checked him out. Speaking of, a nurse came in, and checked him over. Cas had to let Dean go. He wasn’t a fan of that. The nurse pronounced him good to go, and told him she’d send in his doctor. Cas nodded along until he could hold Dean again, and held him like that until the doctor came in. Cas could deal. He was still alive. 

_ Two more months later  _

The day was beautiful and sunny. Olivia and Elliot were waking up in bed together. Olivia had her face buried in Elliot’s chest. She pressed kisses there, and then moaned. She had to let him get up, so he could go and get the coffee and pastries. She pressed a kiss to his mouth then, and he kissed back. “I love you.” Fell freely from her lips easily. Elliot tilted her face to look at her. She felt butterflies as he repeated the words to her. When they  _ finally  _ had sex, it was going to be  _ explosive _ . 

_ The way you move is a full on rainstorm _ _   
_ _ And I’m a house of cards you’re the kind of reckless  _ _   
_ _ That should send me runnin’  _ _   
_ _ But I kinda knew that I won’t get this far _ _   
_ _ And you just stood there in front of me _ _   
_ _ Just close enough to touch  _ _   
_ _ Close enough to hope you couldn’t see  _ _   
_ _ What I was thinking of _

_ Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain _ _   
_ _ Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain _ _   
_ _ ‘Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _ _   
_ _ Get me with those blue eyes baby _ _   
_ _ As the lights go down  _ _   
_ _ Give me somethin’ that’ll haunt me _ _   
_ _ When you’re not around  _ _   
_ _ ‘Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

  
  
**_Author’s note: So, hey. I meant for this to be a tad longer. But oh boy, stuff happened. You can thank the Meloni’s going back to L & O and my rewatch for this. And any excuse to write _ ** _ SPN _ **_is good for me. We’ll see where this goes. Again, don’t expect anyone from_ ** _ SVU _ **_past season 12. I quit when he did. This should be very very interesting._ **


End file.
